


i hope they're ready, it's time to get saved

by eerien



Series: androids discovering feelings (for each other) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin-centric, Gen, Other, also because i don't want him to be a complete ass in my au, english is not my first language so proceed with caution, jk, just half asshole, kinda i guess, the redemption arc you guys didn't know you needed for Gavin, this is really just a "in my perfect universe this thing happens" kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: Gavin kind of fucks up and rethinks his life choices.





	i hope they're ready, it's time to get saved

**Author's Note:**

> aaaay  
> that's not exactly a RK800/RK900 fic HOWEVER it's kind of a headcanon i have so Gavin isn't a complete dick in my head (also [MarkusPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkusPerez/pseuds/MarkusPerez) sort of suggested it to me on the comments??? so i was like yea why not)  
>  ~~this is also a sort of filler fic to my series...~~
> 
> so here we are  
> i hope you guys enjoy it. ♡

Even the patrol androids seemed to be giving him the stinky eye. _Fucking androids_ , he hissed under his breath, trying to hide his face behind his cup of coffee, a few minutes ago he watched Anderson walkin in without his android on his heels. Thandi’s work partner was also absent.

 

“Where is your plastic pet?” he had asked — _he had the nerve_ , he could read from her indignant expression, she seemed instants away from ripping his guts out with her bare hands.

 

“What the fuck, Reed?” she snapped. “Can’t you get your head out of your ass and take a fucking hint for once? You know being a bully was never cool, right? It just makes you unlikeable. Are you really this immature?” she was livid, getting on his space and pushing him; if looks could kill, Gavin’s funeral would have happened ages ago. “He’s probably cuddling the shit out of Connor right now, after he saw his lover almost fucking die in his arms, thanks to you.” she growled.

 

“Okay, alright, that’s enough.” Lieutenant got up from his desk, gently taking Detective Thandi’s arm and pulling her away from Reed. “Leave the behavioral complaints to me, I want no competition on the ‘novel-long-behavior-reports’ field. You have such a pristine file, Kalani, it’s not worth it.” he said, glaring at Gavin. Kalani sniffed and went back to her desk, still very much pissed off and Hank left after her, leaving Gavin alone on the break room.

 

It didn’t take too long after the androids revolution to the Police Department take back the androids as they were extremely handy on patrols and, now, for investigations – as the new RK series were released right after Kamski removed the Amanda Program from them. So besides the RK800, they had hired a RK900 — and Hank was fucking living for it as now there were two androids on the precinct sassing the ever living out of Gavin.

 

Now, Gavin was never a fan of androids but he guessed it was easier like this to humans boss ‘someone’ around without feeling bad or preoccupied how they might feel or if they would suddenly quit the job for being mistreated. So to see _things_ that were supposed to follow orders without a complaint suddenly turn aggressive on their owners was… Frustrating? Scarry? Maybe both. And to have a self proclaimed machine working so close to him, for some reason, got on his nerves.

 

“I only follow Lieutenant Anderson’s orders.” was its response when he ordered a cup of coffee. Later that day he heard Hank complaining about how that android never did what he was told to do and that got his attention.

 

The hard-headed detective had troubling times trying to process that now, suddenly, machines had feelings — like, he was lowkey afraid his coffee or washing machine would stab him on the leg someday — and even more troubling times accepting it. His mind, and his heart, might’ve opened a little bit to this concept after Connor’s scarrier twin started working in the police force.

 

He noticed — everyone noticed, he was not the only one paying attention to this stuff — how RK900 followed Connor around like a love sick puppy on his first days, doing things and seeking for the other android’s approval, how his stoic face softened every time he addressed to Connor. Maybe androids had feelings all along.

 

They were on a tense situation, a very unstable android that was an very important witness to a complicated crime was having very volatile swing moods due being stressed and damaged, Connor was trying his very best to calm the android, but a few words seemed to trigger him every so often, so when his stress levels seemed to go down it went right back up just because some words getting out in the wrong tone.

 

Detective Reed wasn’t in a good day (it was a Bad Day™) and this negotiation was getting longer than it should, almost the whole DPD was up there on that roof, uselessly trying to stop the android that threatened to destroy itself with a shotgun or jumping down the building, guns aimed at him - probably his stress was because of it too. So he wasn’t thinking too clearly when he said his next words.

 

“Just spill the fucking beans so we can reset you, you piece of shit!” he barked and the android froze, looking angrily at him. _“Oh my fucking God, Gavin!”_ he heard Hank cussing behind him as the android aimed his shotgun at the detective and screamed he didn’t want to die, and Connor had a full second to look at Gavin like he wanted to murder him before he jumped at him to tackle him down.

 

Everything after that was a blur, the shotgun noise, the noises of shots fired after that, loud voices and the heavy weight of a limp body over him. Reed’s heart drummed hard on his chest when he opened his eyes as Connor’s body was moved out.

 

“Connor!” RK900’s voice sounded desperate, he never seen an android look and sound so pained. Blue blood oozed from Connor’s torso and dripped from his mouth and nose, Gavin much likely had it staining his shirt too. “Connor…” Gavin felt hands on his shoulders and arms, dragging him out of the way.

 

“Nice going, you asshole!” Hank scolded. “Somebody get a technician out here! Quick!” the Lieutenant’s voice boomed across the roof, task force rushing around, gathering the destroyed android’s corpse and securing the area. A paramedic stopping in front of Detective Reed to check on him and that’s all his struglish brain remembers, the rest of the memories being likely repressed.

 

He noticed how Detective Thandi said the word “almost”, so that means Connor didn’t die last night, and this realisation brought up something akin to relief to him. He clicked his tongue.

 

“Shit, god dammit.” he grumbled into his mug, trying to ignore the disapproving stares as he got back to his desk. So it seems that the fact he fucked up was already spread up.

 

The next day both investigative androids were still absent from work and that got him rethinking his life choices at night; if he was honest with himself, the night at that roof got him thinking about these issues. Two days after the failed mission, RK900 was back at the station helping detective Thandi and they were back at their duties, Gavin swore they both were giving him the cold shoulder treatment.

 

On the third day Connor was back and Gavin was waiting for an opportunity to talk to him when the android was alone, but it seemed that RK900 went back to being Connor’s shadow and never left the shorter android alone. So he decided to suck up and approach the android anyways, clearing his throat when he got closer enough. Both androids turned to him and immediately a deep scowl set on RK900’s face.

 

“Detective Reed, how can we of assistance?” the taller android asked, his voice on the verge of threatening, cold accusatory blue eyes looking down at him sending an unsettling chill down his spine.

 

“I… Uh, I just wanted to apologise,” he ruffed, crossing his arms and shuffling his weight to his other leg, clearly uncomfortable doing this kind of thing. Connor tilted his head to the side and Con kept eyeing him suspiciously. “For fucking up and, ya’know… Almost getting you killed and stuff.” he stuck his nose up, but still didn’t dare to look at Connor.

 

“Well, Detective Reed, I see your effort on recognizing your past mistakes and trying to act on them,” the android stated. “So apologies accepted.” KR900 scoffed next to him.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes, why not? He’s saying he’s sorry…” Connor trailed off and Con looked the detective from head to toes.

 

“Right, fine. If that’s all, Detective, you must excuse us.” he grumbled and dragged Connor back to Anderson’s desk, Connor struggling a bit on his grip to leave a _“Have a good day, Detective”_ before completely being dragged away.

 

Gavin would be lying to himself if he said that doing this didn’t lift up an invisible weight from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> title is always from a song, this time is from [bonnie & clyde (getaway)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=845DqzsdBIc) by Matt Simons.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


End file.
